


Divided They Fall

by Kaltheinya



Series: Saurian Code Production Season 1 [12]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Possession, team conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltheinya/pseuds/Kaltheinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discontentment among the ranks, much to the enjoyment of Dragaunus and Darkflame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided They Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Mighty Ducks belong to Disney. Nightbloom... and the concept of Darkflame... belong to me.

Tanya was fiddling around with some equipment as Duke paced around in her lab.

"I mean, I'm glad for Wing that we found Canard and all, but hey, things were better before, you know?"

Tanya glanced up from her work. "Um, well, yeah, I guess," she responded, stumbling over the words.

Duke continued to speak. "What I'm saying is the kid wasn't so bad to have around. He wasn't that much trouble. But then Canard shows up and starts acting like some military officer. . ."

"But, but he is!" stammered Tanya.

"Point being, there was a big change, a change we may not have wanted. And he begins treating the kid like dirt! Granted the kid may have needed some discipline, but I think Canard pushed too far!"

"Whoa, like keep it down!" warned Tanya, as Duke's voice rose higher.

"Sorry," muttered Duke. "But what really gets to me is Wildwing. I mean, how can he be so blind as to see that the only reason those lizards got hold of Nosedive was because Canard broke his spirit!" Duke shook his head. "Wildwing was a good leader. Canard didn't have to take over his place. He made Wildwing team captain. Him being in charge again shouldn't have been his choice alone. It should have also been Wildwing's and it should have been ours."

Tanya remained silent, even though she silently agreed with Duke's every word. 

X

Darkflame conjured up a small ball of fire and tossed it up. He watched it, caught it when it came down, and tossed it up again.

He spared a quick glance at Dragaunus who was pacing in the room.

"I say we attack now!" he roared in anger.

Nightbloom spoke in her annoyingly calm and emotionless voice. "Then the ducks will still defeat you. . ."

"Not when I have Darkflame by my side."

Darkflame smiled to himself, catching the fireball again.

"Even with Darkflame you will fail," continued Nightbloom.

Darkflame rolled his eyes. "What does she know," he muttered to himself. He pretended to ignore them as he continued playing with his fireball.

"What?!" roared Dragaunus. "Darkflame has proved himself as a valuable asset. I have complete faith that he will bring the ducks down."

Nightbloom turned away. "As you wish, then. I am here not to be involved, but to advise. The ducks are still strong. Until each one is in complete disagreement with the other, there will always be a possibility that they will defeat you." With those words, Nightbloom disappeared.

Darkflame approached Dragaunus. "For once, she may be right, Daddy-o," he said. "The more divided they are, then the easier it'll be to make them fall and stomp them out of existence."

Dragaunus chuckled. "Any ideas how we can speed up their breakup?"

Darkflame remained silent for a moment, hand over beak as he thought to himself. Then he grinned. "Maybe," he said, before disappearing.

"Good," commented Dragaunus, with a vicious grin. 

X

Mallory focused on her target, then fired. She missed.

Mallory growled and mentally berated herself. It seemed that the harder she tried to perfect her aim, the worse it got.

Maybe it was the stress.

Truth be told, Canard was right about perfection needed. She sighed. Canard was more of a military leader than Wildwing. So she was use to his strict leadership. But it seemed that the others had a bit of trouble adjusting to it.

And Duke was being infuriating. He always had a bit of an attitude towards authority figures with the exception of Wildwing. And after Nosedive's disappearance, it got worse.

Seemed like he was blaming Canard for what the Saurians did.

But she had to disagree. Nosedive wasn't exactly trained to handle combat. He just went with the flow, so to speak. And now he was a POW, which he had no real experience in, unless one counted the work camps. If only Nosedive had cooperated a bit more with Canard. 

X

"Reduced to a handyman," muttered Chameleon as he slid under one of the main computer's panels. He opened it up and began tinkering with the wires.

"There's a leak in the ceiling, the com units aren't working right, the cooling system is down, there's a glitch on the computer. All that's left is. . ."

"Chameleon!" Dragaunus's voice came through his com unit, all static-like. "The kitchen sink is clogged! And didn't I tell you to fix the com units?!"

Chameleon ground his teeth as Dragaunus's face disappeared.

Darkflame walked by and spotted Chameleon's legs. With a smirk, he approached the system and glanced around. Seeing no one, he flipped a switch from off to on.

"Yeow!" shouted Chameleon, shooting out from underneath the panels. He landed hard against the wall on the other side of the room.

Darkflame clucked his tongue. "You really should turn the power off when working with electronic equipment." He smirked and then left.

Chameleon stood up and coughed. "Ooo, that smart," he muttered, like Curly. Then he glared at the door in which Darkflame had left. "Someday, duckie. . ." he muttered. 

X

Wildwing stared at the monitor of Drake 1. He barely heard the footsteps coming up from behind. A hand landed on his shoulder. "Nothing has shown up on the screen," he muttered.

Canard sighed. "We'll find him, Wildwing. And we'll do whatever we can to make him his old self."

Wildwing gave a mournful sigh. "How can we find him if nothing is even registering on Drake 1? It's like they've disappeared!

Canard closed his eyes, not knowing hat to say. He gave Wildwing a few moments to compose himself.

Canard cleared his throat. "Gear up for practice. See you in thirty minutes."

Wildwing nodded slightly, then went back to studying the screen. 

X

"And tonight, Anaheim's Mighty Ducks versus the Los Angeles Crowns. . ."

Lord Dragaunus paused at the announcement. He stepped back and was a bit suspicious to see Darkflame watching a hockey pre-game show.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" he asked.

Darkflame glanced back and grinned at Dragaunus. "Yo, Dad. Just a bit curious to see how broken the ducks are right now. Being that I left a little gift for Wildwing and all."

One side of Dragaunus's mouth curled up. "Oh, really? And what was it?"

Darkflame gleefully smiled. "Something that will throw him in a loop enough to lose focus in the game." 

X

"Okay, Ducks," said Canard, as he stood inside the locker room. "Let's go."

Sounds of metal doors slamming shut sounded throughout the room, except for one.

Wildwing glanced at the locker that had Nosedive's name engraved on it. His hand touched the door gently.

The door clicked shut, catching the attention of all the ducks. Wildwing shot a glance at Duke.

"His door was locked up," Duke said.

Wildwing yanked the door open, and looked inside. A large red envelope laid inside, reading;

TO WILDWING

FOR OLD TIME'S SAKE

With shaking hands, Wildwing opened the envelope. Wildwing bit back a gasp as he pulled out a blown up photo.

It was an old family portrait, one that had his parents standing side by side, and Nosedive and himself were up front.

One could see the amount of love and trust the young duckling had in his older brother by the way he was looking at him. Wildwing, his feathers still a cream color, was looking down at Nosedive, eyes filled with pride.

None of the ducks said anything. They just stared, watching closely.

Wildwing's eyes were misty with unshed tears as he dropped the envelope and fingered the photo.

"He was eight," he said, hoarsely.

The doors to the locker room burst open.

"C'mon guys!" shouted Phil. "The game's about to start!" He ducked back out of the room.

Wildwing placed the photo gently on the bench.

The Mighty Ducks team the filed out of the room, silent. 

X

"And the Crowns score! One second to the end of second period."

"Yes!" crowed Darkflame. "Go Crowns!"

Sitting next to him, Dragaunus laughed. "Four to three, close game."

"You just watch, Dad. The Crowns are gonna end up further than that."

At that moment, Phil's face appeared on the screen.

"I wonder what the fat dude has to say," Darkflame mused.

"Mr. Palmfeather," started some off screen interviewer. "It's pretty clear that the Ducks aren't doing so well in this game. I mean, four to three! Wildwing seems to have no focus in the game. Obviously it has to do with his brother. Is it wise to let him play in the game?"

Phil sighed. "He really doesn't have a choice. If he doesn't play, then the team will have to forfeit."

"That's another question we have. Why haven't you drafted more players into the team? If it weren't for Canard, you all would be down to five."

"I guess that has to with the fact that the Ducks are a close-knit family, looking after each other. They never expected to lose one of their own."

"What is being done to find Nosedive? Do you believe he is still alive?"

Phil shifted uncomfortably. "The ducks believe that he is. And right now the police are doing everything they can to find him. And we are also offering. . ." Phil paused, a pained expression on his face. "A one million dollar reward for anyone who succeeds in locating Nosedive." Phil's face then softened. "His big brother misses him, and wants him back here, where he belongs."

"How disgustingly sweet," sneered Dragaunus.

"Yeah," agreed Darkflame, looking a tad bit troubled. 

X

"And the Ducks score!" shouted the announcer. "Seven minutes left and the game is tied, four four. A time out is called."

Canard looked at the Ducks in front of him. "Good shot, Grin," he huffed. "We're slacking, though. Grin, I'm putting you and Tanya back in defense. No more goals from the Crowns, okay?" He turned to Mallory and Duke. "You'll be forwards and I'll be center. Left and right, got it?"

"Yeah, got it," muttered Duke.

A few moments later the Ducks were back on the ice. 

X

Darkflame laughed. "Doesn't look like the team cap and Dukemiester are getting' along!" The dark haired duck watched as Duke continued to hog the puck, passing it only to Mallory even when Canard was completely open for a pass.

"Eight seconds left in the game!" the announcer said," and the score is still tied. And oh! Unbelievable! Looks as if Duke checked his own team captain, three, two, and score! The game is won, one second left and the score is Ducks five, Crowns four."

Dragaunus looked over at Darkflame as the last second finished.

"They still won."

Darkflame looked over. "Yeah, but with that move that Duke made, me thinks our plan is working out." He grinned.

Dragaunus allowed himself a grin as well, and the two burst out laughing. 

X

What the heck was that?!" Canard burst out, as soon as all the ducks were in the locker room.

"I knew if I had the puck I'd be able to make the shot," Duke responded, daringly.

"So you checked me and stole the blasted puck away from me?!" Canard asked, incredulously.

Mallory grunted. "Back to his old tricks, it seems."

Duke shot her a dirty look.

"You've been completely out of line ever since. . ."

"Ever since you drove Nosedive out of here!"

"I did not drive Dive out!"

Duke yanked his helmet off and threw it at the lockers. "If you had been nicer to the kid, he wouldn't have been so vulnerable to whatever those lizards did to him!"

Mallory stepped up. "Canard wasn't being mean, he was being a leader!" she snarled.

"Not a good one," Duke shot back.

"Guys!" cried Tanya.

"Enough!" shouted Wildwing.

"Well it's true!" continued Duke.

"No it isn't!" argued Mallory.

Everyone looked at Grin.

"To him his own battle," he said, non-committing.

"Fine," snapped Mallory. "Don't chose sides."

"I am so out of here," Duke growled. Tanya followed after him.

Mallory threw up her hands in the air. "Argh, I don't believe this!" she said, leaving the room.

Grin left as well, remaining silent.

Canard and Wildwing looked at each other, both looking upset. 

X

Canard sighed in frustration. "This whole situation can go to the stars!" he cursed.

Wildwing sat beside him, silent, the family portrait at his side.

"How are you holding up?" Canard asked, softly.

"I could be better," murmured Wing.

Canard shook his head. "I know what you're thinking, Wing, and you're wrong. None of the saw this coming, so don't go thinking that you could have prevented his, cause you couldn't have."

"I know," responded Wildwing. "But I still can't help but think. . ." He sighed. He picked up the photo."Dive was always beside me, and I was always there for him."

Canard patted Wildwing's shoulder. "Don't worry, Wing. We'll find him, and he'll be back at your side in no time."

Glancing at each other, they missed seeing a quick glowing flash emit from the photo. 

X

"As if!" snorted Darkflame, the small vision of Canard and Wildwing disappearing in a flash.

"I'd sooner eat a toad!" he laughed to himself.

"The time is not right," he heard Nightbloom say.

"Not again," Darkflame muttered, making his way over to them. "Can't they like, give it a rest?"

"All we've been doing is just sitting here and waiting!"

Nightbloom almost smirked. "You have been sitting here and waiting. Darkflame and your help have been out stealing and buying supplies."

Dragaunus growled." That's not the point."

Darkflame stepped up to Dragaunus' side.

Nightbloom barely acknowledged him with a nod.

"You keep asking me for my opinions and advice, yet you challenge each and every one of them. I am here to aid you, not to do your work, so in the end, you are choosing which plans to follow.

"Strike now and you may fail. They are still in pairs, and only one of those pairing must be separated in order to bring down the rest."

"Wildwing and Canard," interjected Darkflame, coming to the conclusion.

Nightbloom nodded once.

"Fine," snapped Dragaunus. "We'll try to find a way to break them up." 

X

Each duck had their own inner conflicts as to what was said and what they heard. Duke, wanting to get away from Canard as far as possible, had opted to walk in a park. Tanya followed him.

They remained silent as the walked side by side, each lost in their own thoughts.

Duke was still angry at Canard, and blamed his for the events that had led up to Nosedive's disappearance.

He was also finding himself growing angry at Wildwing.

Tanya, in the meantime, found herself agreeing with almost everything Duke had said. But she wasn't too sure if she felt the same thing about Wildwing. Wildwing was only trusting an old friend. From what she gathered, they were close. She really couldn't fault him in believing in his friend.

She kept this thought to herself, not wanting Duke to think that she was defending Wildwing. She wasn't, really, but she felt that she was being more rational. Maybe, when Duke had calmed down, she would approach the subject.

Back at the Pond, Mallory was at the firing range, shooting her puck launcher without much focus. She wasn't even checking to see if she hit the targets or not.

All she could think about was how wrong Duke was to say the things he said back at the locker room.

Canard wasn't at fault, Nosedive was! She continued to fire her puck launcher, and then realized that it must have emptied out a while ago.

Grin had chosen to remain in his room. He sat in the middle in lotus blossom position, thinking. He didn't want to admit to confusion, much less chose sides. Although, he did blame himself to a certain degree. Actually, everyone was to blame. Nosedive had needed them for support and guidance, something which they all failed to give enough of. All the warning signs were there, but no one knew how to respond to them, or chose to ignore them.

And that was what made Grin feel the most guilt. He had chosen to sit and wait it out, ignoring him, believing that Canard knew what he was doing.

Grin sighed. Guilt bites. 

X

Chameleon rolled his eyes as he watched Darkflame pacing. Dragaunus and Nightbloom were having another disagreement. One could almost call it an argument, except that Nightbloom's voice remained calm and rational.

Darkflame interrupted them, spouting off another idea..

"I feel so forgotten," said Siege, startling Chameleon.

The short Saurian looked up and saw that both Siege and Wraith had joined him.

Wraith looked down at the others. "Whatever plan Darkflame goes with next time, we make sure he fails."

**In the next episode of The Mighty Duck:**

Darkflame stealthily moved into one of the rooms aboard the Raptor. He glanced back one more time to make sure that he wasn't followed.

He let out a chuckle and continued further into the room, where the moronic three, as he had secretly dubbed them, were waiting.

"I'm glad you three made it," he drawled, noting with glee how the corners of their eyes twitched. He was glad they hated him. The feeling was mutual.

* * *

Wraith let out a snort of disgust when they left the room. "Finally, a chance to foil Darkflame's plans."

"About time," said Chameleon...

* * *  
Canard sighed as he looked at Wildwing's door. "The bond between him and Nosedive is a strong one. Without each other, they are incomplete. Why don't we all go into the dining room? I'll tell you more there."

The other ducks followed him, throwing one final glance at Wildwing's door.


End file.
